1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to desks; and, more particularly, to a portable desk having various compartments therein, for use by road personnel in their vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of desks have been known in the past. There have been stationary four (4) and six (6) footed styles of varying lengths. Portable desks were known primarily in the late 1800's before the advent of the typewriter. Gracious ladies used portable writing desks on the veranda for letters and paying bills. In the last twenty years people have used TV snack trays and clipboards as substitutes for a true portable desk.
A desk for use in a car by a road salesman is unknown. They, too, use clip boards to write on and a cardboard box to carry files. There is thus a need for a portable desk for use in a car or truck that will permit the carrying of files, in a manner similar to a file cabinet, and which desk has a writing surface and storage areas for literature, pens, samples, etc. Perhaps even a coffee mug or soda can.